


Edo Tensei: Catch These Hands (aka Hiruzen gets what's coming)

by ScarlettEmpress



Category: Naruto
Genre: Crack, Edo Tensei, Gen, Hiruzen gets a beating, Minato is a good parent, So is Kushina, Tobirama is MAD, i did this for the catharsis, i left that up to the reader, maybe itachi is undead maybe he isn't, rightfully so, the kids have popcorn, there's no actual fight described but they do proceed to beat his ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26852569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarlettEmpress/pseuds/ScarlettEmpress
Summary: Someone bungled the Edo Tensei and brought back not only the past four Hokages, but also Kushina and Shisui who are really mad when Naruto lets it slip what happened while they were dead.Hiruzen fears for his unlife.
Comments: 22
Kudos: 79





	Edo Tensei: Catch These Hands (aka Hiruzen gets what's coming)

Hiruzen had faced his own student as well as his own teachers in a battle where his life was on the line. That was nothing compared to now. Hiruzen stared as Kushina, Shisui, and his own beloved sensei closed in on him, murder in their eyes.

“Beat his ass!” a voice called.

Hiruzen’s three attackers were undeterred by the encouragement. Hiruzen, recognizing his doom, took a chance to look at the source of the sound. It was Sasuke, to precisely no-one’s surprise. He, Naruto, and Itachi were sat upon stacks of pillows while being swaddled in blankets by Hashirama and Minato. Naruto in particular was munching on a bowl of popcorn. Where he got it from was anyone’s guess. Hiruzen had no chance to do so as Kushina had grabbed him by his neck and pinned him to the wall.

Mercifully, there was no pressure put on his throat, but he still could not feel himself breathing. He couldn’t tell if that was a side effect of the forbidden jutsu, or if Kushina had any pity on him. The black scleras of people he failed bore into him, burning his reanimated flesh like Amaterasu.

“You promised me you would watch over him,” Kushina growled out. “You left him alone for most of his life!”

“You let my entire clan be murdered!” Shisui accused. 

“You forced a child to carry out those orders, Sarutobi Hiruzen.”

The placid and deceptively calm voice of his former teacher was the most damning as Hiruzen stood before his judge, jury, and executioner. From the corner of his eyes, he could see that the youngest three were now cocooned together, with Sasuke barely arguing against it as Minato and Hashirama tried to distract them from the oncoming bloodshed by questioning them. While Minato was genuinely interested in what they dared share about themselves, paying particular attention to his son’s words; meanwhile Hashirama was subtly fishing for what other crimes Hiruzen may have committed.

“You’re lucky you’re technically already dead,” Kushina hissed.

With that, the three pounced, and Hiruzen didn’t fight back. Perhaps he only imagined it, but he felt every blow that landed. If he wasn’t already dead, this would have surely killed him all over again.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a review!


End file.
